


Sin's Sweet Songs

by Wolf_Lettuce



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: But Not Much, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires, Violence, emoness, some horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Lettuce/pseuds/Wolf_Lettuce
Summary: Mikey withheld a secret.A secret only him and Frank knew.What happens if Gerard just stumbles upon Frank's secret...And Frank Doesn't like that Gerard knows.





	1. I don't love you

 

Gerard’s feet carried him as fast as they could.

 

Worn down stage boot heels clicked out loudly as they stumbled away from the arena, forcing themselves down vast hallways, deeper into the underbelly’s of the convention center.

 

The cold seeped into him here.

 

No longer under stage lights, and swamped by Adrenaline pumped teens, the almost abandoned parts of the building sunk in.

The only lights here came from fire exit signs, and every other corridor’s giant glass windows that carried your eye’s to the parking lots and garages.

 

The problem was, Gerard was lost, helplessly so.

 

Clad in sweaty stage clothes, breathing out gasps that held small steam clouds, and crimson hair whipping about, Gerard found himself slowing down, struggling to find an exit that didn’t lead him back to the buses.

 

Gerard found purchase on a cylindrical support beam outside the food court, slumping down under a sports poster, hands on his knee’s making small wheezes of exasperation, and rethinking the actions leading up to this moment.

 

Frank.

 

Frank had looked different that night…Hallowed if you would.

 

Sunken even more than usual, black hair encased his face as he threw himself around stage that night, more careful than usual, and more distant.

 

He didn’t come near Gerard, nor did he participate in singing back up, not even chipping in on I’m Not Ok.

 

Ray and Gerard both shared looks that night, Ray shrugging and giving an unresponsive Frank an odd look.

 

However...Mikey...Mikey was acting odd as well.

 

Whenever he would venture too close to Frank he would almost cower back Immediately, and walk almost all the way back over to Ray.

 

That night they closed with I Don’t Love You.

 

It hurt.

 

They all could feel the Emotion pour from the crowd, staining their performance of Party Poison, and Give ‘Em Hell Kid.

 

Pure Raw Emotion.

 

It seemed to sweep through Frank.

 

He migrated towards….Mikey.

 

Gerard tried not to look jealous as his somewhat serene face was plastered on the screens above them.

 

And For this being an emotional song, it was so damn disrespectful for Frank to be on Mikey like that.

 

Frank leaned up, on his tip toes, and licked Mikey’s jawline.

 

And damn.

 

Ray forgot to strum three chords, Frank opened his mouth for more, and Gerard heard his little brother’s whimper over the Dead Mike.

 

The crowd was silent as the bass lines dissipated along with more guitar rhythms.

 

Gerard finished the song, Black out.

 

Ray rushed off stage followed by Mikey trailed by a ravenous looking Frank.

 

What the fuck.

 

Gerard looked on from the stage as he went last through the stage doors, Immediately swamped by crew wannabe’s shouting encouragements and praises, looking at their idol.

 

Gerard gave them a small unfocused side smirk as he walked with his head down towards his dressing room away from the stage.

 

Bigger Venue, More people, Separate dressing rooms.

 

Gerard’s was past bathrooms and water fountains, about three connecting corridors away from the other guy’s.

 

With a warm back, and a cold face Gerard tucked in on himself as he walked away from the stage fame, ready to go and grab his makeup case, fan letters, and gifts.

 

Half way back to his room, in one of the dank, dark corners of an interconnecting corridor Gerard heard….

Pleading.

 

Soft, subtle, little whimpers.

Whispers of wisps barely reaching Gerard’s ears over another sound.

 

Much Darker than the Whines.

 

Overpowering, hungry, angry, ferocious, ravenous, gluttonous.

 

Suckling.

 

More like slurping really.

 

Like someone, no some creature, starved for weeks, finally reaching water, Sustenance.

 

Gerard crept closer, hugging a concrete wall plastered with band posters pinned to cork board.

Any scenario that Gerard could bust teenage love birds, he was going to take it.

With a wolfish grin tacked to his face he peered around the corner and almost gave away his cover, the grin immediately dropping, replaced with a look of horror.

 

In the alcove, behind the crusty water fountains, next to a workroom door

 

Frank stood in between the legs of a debauched Mikey

Mikey’s legs were bent and thrown open around frank, he was slumped down the wall to the point Frank’s face pressed fully into his neck.

One of Frank’s arms was thrown across Mikey’s heaving chest, tattooed hand in Mikey’s dusty brown hair, clasping on to tendrils of it, yanking, causing Mikey’s scalp pull taught.

 

The other was wrapped around Mikey’s waist, hand plunged down his back, in his pants.

 

Gerard could see the broken leather of Mikey’s belt on the floor around them, scraps of fabric as well, looking back up at Frank and Mikey, Gerard saw Frank’s hand dive deeper into Mikey’s pants, saw Frank’s fingers slip into Mikey’s underwear, Frank’s fingers pushed back on Mikey’s jeans then moved forward again until….

 

Mikey moaned.

 

Mikey gave out a moan that ricocheted of the walls behind Gerard.

 

“Be quiet!” Frank whispered in an upset voice, Frank emphasized his statement by thrusting up into Mikey, whilst his fingers delved deeper.

 

“F-Frank s-stop, I-I can’t give anymore...unhh.”

 

Mikey’s eye’s scrunched up as he broke off into another moan, tilting his head more, allowing the dodgey florescence to light up his neck.  
  
Gerard did gasp then, finding the source of the unsettling noise.

 

The flickering lit up Mikey’s neck, black blood shone in the light, oil slipping down a downy feather.

 

Mikey’s eye’s were lidded, mouth slack, his shirt was covered in his own blood, smearing his tank top.

 

Gerard gasped, gearing up to scream for help, but he froze.

 

Frank’s eye’s snapped up, hand still in Mikey’s hair, the only think now holding him up, having stepped away from his body.

 

Frank looked up at Gerard.

 

Eye’s a fiery red, darker than Gerard’s hair but not by much.

 

Frank didn’t look scared at all, in fact

 

Frank looked at Gerard, mouth covered in Mikey’s blood.

 

He Smirked.

 

“Dessert, how thoughtful of you Gerard,” Frank said in a sarcastic tone,” I will give you ten seconds to run,” Frank let Mikey slide down the wall fully, and Gerard gave out a hysteric sob, not even noticing the build up of tears,

 

”Blood tastes better when it has been doused in fear.”

 

Frank crouched down, black hair once again sweeping his face, fangs on full display.

 

Gerard could see bits of Mikey’s flesh clinging to Frank’s K-9’s.

 

Gerard stumbled back into the mad sprint that had led him to this moment.

 

Pressed against a concrete pillar in the middle of some over sanitized food court, lost, exhausted, and scared shitless.

 

He had to leave, he knew, but where?

 

And When?

When had Frank joined the same thing that they tried to escape their old branding, old misery wrapped up in petulant song lyrics about chasing down pills with liqueur, and sleeping with already dead children.

 

Oh, and

 

The Vampires of course.

 

Gerard looked out towards the parking lot, across the food court, almost perfectly diagonal to where he shook, was a glowing masterpiece wrapped daydream.

 

A fire escape,

On the ground floor

 

Problem?

 

Alarm system.

 

Gerard looked down at his boots, giving them a silent prayer that they would carry him swiftly.

 

Gerard took the first stride in the sprint, only friend with him was the sound of metal reinforced heels struggling to keep up with his momentum.

The sound reverberating throughout the entire court, traveling up to the raised ceiling to lick at the glass roof, asking permission to leave, yet being denied.

 

Gerard was so close now, he could almost reach out and grasp the push bar.

 

He took his last strides, the night seeming to close in on him, the empty cafeteria now seeming to be a display of an ancient tomb on exhibit in an empty museum.

 

Gerard reached the door, taking it in hand, his eyes lit up, ready to taste the cool night air.

 

That of course.

 

 

Is when Frank fell on him from the rafters.


	2. Like I did yesterday

Gerard flailed

legs rubbing against linoleum as he tried to squirm away, arms up, hands tearing at the tattooed digits encased in his hair.

Frank had landed on Gerard swiftly, bringing him down to the floor in a whirlwind of confusion.

Gerard hit the floor with a sickening crack, the sound resonating throughout the court.

He screamed but frank moved around and jumped on his chest, silencing him.

Frank sat, perched on his lungs, hands back putting pressure on Gerard’s diaphragm.

Gerard couldn’t inhale.

Gerard stared straight into the devil’s eye’s, as he spoke in a sulfuric tongue.

“Oh, Gee...” Frank started in a mocking tone, reaching a clawed finger up to Gerard’s chin, tipping his head up more, exposing his pink flesh.

“Gee, you just had to be nosy, didn’t you?” Frank slid his index finger upward, leaving a precise incision in its wake, ruby dripping off of his blood crusted nail.

Frank pinned Gerard’s wrist down with his own boot, earning a shriek like whine to escape Gerard’s trembling lips, eye’s immediately screwing up in scorching pain.

“Oh, dear...That’s what that was!”

Just to prove his hypothesis, Frank rotated the ankle that pinned Gerard’s wrist to the cold floor.

Gerard bucked upward, eye’s going wide, spilling salty tears down his shock flooded cheek’s.

The force of the impact had practically shattered his radius and partially fractured his ulna.

Gerard’s left arm now useless in defending his own self.

“Well, I am so sad Mikey can’t witness this himself, He was going to tell you...Eventually.  
This is what happens, Gee, This is what happens when a petulant creature doesn’t hold up his end of the bargain...We were going to be such a good family, Gee. Ray was going to be next after you of course, but Ya see...” Frank shifted moving off of Gerard’s Diaphragm, allowing air back into his screeching lungs.

Gerard’s mouth flew open, gasping for oxygen, starved.

“Mikey,” Frank continued after readjusting to look at Gerard’s pleading stare, admiring his trembling lip, glassy eye’s, and teary cheeks.

 

Oh, indulgence.  
“Mikey….Mikey...He, he didn’t want to frighten you, It was his idea to go out that night.  
He didn’t see the guy behind us, I mean, He was fucking shady, but when Mikey had to take a piss, I was left at the bar…...”

Gerard gasped, his right hand sliding across chipped linoleum, only to be pressed back down by Franks other boot.

“uh, uh, uh, let me finish now, Gee.” Frank moved his clawed hand over to mockingly stroke Gerard’s face.

Gerard let out a soft whimper.

He was beyond dead, he was fucking dead, not even that, so fucking dead seemed more accurate.

“Anyway, Mikey, wanted to protect you...but hiding the feedings made him weak. See, I only fed on him...Roadies are too pumped full of steroids, and Fans are desperate. Desperation, dripping from sweaty teens is just too fuckin’ sweet for my tastes I much prefer-”

Just then an ambulance come speeding through the parking lot, alarms on, full blast.

Mikey.

They had found Mikey.

More so, Hoping, Ray found Mikey.

And were looking for Frank and Gerard.

Gerard nearly flew up as he heard the rushed footfalls of crew on the hunt for them.

Mouth open, ready to belt out a scream he leaned up as much as he could.

“Shit!”

Frank was up in a flash, grabbed Gerard by the hair, and was in the midst of trying desperately to drag a man that was inches taller than him across a food court.

As the footfalls became louder, reaching Gerard’s ears, he reached up to Frank’s wrist with more vigour, nails scratching at dead skin.

It was no use, Gerard’s left arm screamed at him as he tugged on Frank’s fingers, Gasping, Gulping in breaths, trying to build up enough to yell for help.

By the time Gerard had built up enough strength, Frank had them across the court and in front of a janitors closet.

Maybe it was locked?

Frank threw it open without effort and manhandled Gerard into it, stepping in and locking it behind them.

Damn his luck.

“Fuck.”

Gerard was pushed against a stack of boxes filled with cleaning supplies, next to a cart pilled high with chemical fragrances, and feather dusters.

Frank leaned forward, almost blanketing a cowering Gerard, who was currently clutching his left forearm to his chest, silently crying.

“Oh, Gee,” Frank said with a devilish smirk, black hair lacing his cheekbones, and in the dark of the closet, swamped in dust motes and the air of fright, Frank really, truly, looked dead.

Just then Ray’s voice reached them, “Gerard! Frank! Oh, shit. Guys! Guys!”

Gerard opened his mouth, lips quivering, with the effort, forcing them open in frozen shock.

Frank flew into him, jostling his bad arm, and pressing him into the boxes, leaving him immobile, and shuddering in pain.  
Frank slapped his palm over Gerard’s mouth, his right hand, his left index finger came up to his own lips, silence.

Gerard held hope high in is throat as he heard Ray’s shoes hit the floor.

Please Ray.  
Please Ray.  
Please-

The footfalls passed the closet.

Followed by the feet of crew.

Frank moved his finger slowly from his mouth.

A centimeter at most.

His lips barely ghosting the inked skin.

“Gerard,” Frank whispered. “You make one sound….I’ll break every bone in your body…..Then drain you.”

 

Frank reached out too fast for Gerard to see, A ghost flash, lightning.

Frank held Gerard’s left wrist in his own, squeezing, grinding bones, rubbing nerves.

Gerard’s throat bubbled out the lost hope in a sharp scream.  
Struggling to surpass Frank’s wispy digits.

Frank moved his finger away from his lip’s, only to give a wicked giggle.

Frank tilted his head to the side, drinking in Gerard’s tear, fear filled eye’s.

Oh, Indulgence, indeed.

Red tendrils of greasy, shocked, over bleached hair covered Gerard’s eye’s, some parts splitting, welcoming Frank’s gaze.

Frank moved the pasty palm that was covering Gerard’s mouth, and moved to sweep the filthy fringe away from his petrified eye’s.

As Frank slid his hand up Gerard’s face, he brought his other around Gerard’s back, pulling him closer to his chest in a fluid motion.

Gerard made a measly whine at that.

“P-Please, F-Frank...” Gerard squirmed in Frank’s grasp, pushing against the stone like surface.

Frank reached up and gripped Gerard’s hair.

“Shhh, Shhh, Gee. Come now….think like this….just five years ago you would have sold your soul to be fed on by a vampire...”

Gerard whimpered, as he knew this was true.

All the comics, and books, followed by the movies made it look so nice.

To be entranced by Bela.

Oh, sweet, dear, indulgence.

Frank surprised Gerard.

Gerard’s head was yanked to the side, exposing his pale flesh, straining it, pulling muscles.  
That didn’t matter anymore.

Gerard was rendered immobile once more, he could only stare wide eyed at the side of frank and a partial of a cupboard.

Gerard could hear Frank laugh, then, then it happened.

Frank longed for his neck.

And when his fangs pierced Gerard’s neck  
Gerard opened his mouth in a silent scream.  
It hurt.

It was agony.

This was not some romanticized teenage novel  
This was an animal ripping into flesh, muscle, sinew, just to reach an artery.

This was brutal.

And so fucking good.

Gerard could only make a solid sound, continuous, whimper.  
Frank made hungry noises, slurping with a starved passion.

Gerard could hear his own heart beat flow throw his veins and into Frank’s mouth.

Gerard went lax after the first few seconds, but Frank prevailed.

With some new passion  
Frank moved with Gerard’s heartbeat  
Clothing ruffling against each other.

Now Gerard understood how Mikey felt.

Frank pushed upward against Gerard, grinding on the poor man.

Frank moaned something into Gerard’s neck, hot breath ghosting over skin growing cold.  
He moved his hand down Gerard’s back, slipping into his underwear like he had done with Mikey.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s ass cheek, hard.   
Somehow the dying flesh turned paler in his claws wake, small rivers of blood now flowing freely down Gerard’s leg.

It was his turn to moan.

And he was never one to be quite.

Gerard moaned with purpose, and pushed back into Frank’s nails, the sensation hazy.

One giant drug trip wrapped up in disease.

Frank moved away from Gerard’s neck, slipping up to his lips, smearing his own blood across his neck, a personal canvas.

Frank licked at Gerard’s gasping mouth, gaping open, and plunged his own forked tongue in.

Bitter blood mixed with sweet saliva.

An active tongue twisted over a fading one.  
Frank bit Gerard’s lip.

Fangs going through like butter, a soft squish sound as he drank.

No one noticed.

 

 

 

The key turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rushed.
> 
> Sin's sleep, ya know.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two in a couple of hours!
> 
> This is for my delightful Fic Father, Sin.
> 
> I do love Sin.
> 
> Sin is fun.


End file.
